1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof module construction having a front unit including an interior roof lamp, which is easily mounted in a fore roof body of a car.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 19 shows a known roof configuration with assembling constituents, which has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H. 1-307180.
In the configuration, a wiring harness 76 is arranged under a roof body 75. The wiring harness 76 is laid over a ceiling panel 77 that has a plurality of openings 78 for drawing out a plurality of connectors 79 of the wiring harness 76. The connectors 79 are connected to the associated connectors of electrical equipment 80 including an interior roof lamp. The electrical equipment 80 is secured to the ceiling panel 77 with bolts 81.
The wiring harness 76 has a plurality of clamps 81 for securing the wiring harness 76 on the roof body 75. The ceiling panel 77 is made of a foamed plastic material. The electrical equipment 80 has a connector 82 engaged with the harness side connector 79. Furthermore, the electrical equipment 80 has a cover such as a lamp cover 83. The roof body 75 also is mounted with a rear view mirror, a sun visor, an interior roof lamp switch, a geomagnetic sensor, and so on mainly in a fore part thereof.
However, the above-mentioned known configuration requires a job for drawing out the harness side connector 79 through the opening 78 of the ceiling panel 77 to the car interior side. The configuration also requires a bolting job for securing a plurality of parts such as the electrical equipment 80 to the roof side, in which a worker must look upward in the bolting job. Therefore, it is too laborious for the worker to continue such work for a long time.
To lessen the disadvantage, there is proposed a roof configuration having a plurality of assembling constituents as shown in FIG. 20. In the configuration, a plurality of busbar circuits 85 are preliminarily embedded in a ceiling panel 84. An upper face of the ceiling panel 84 is covered by a cover panel 86. The assembled ceiling panel 84 is mounted in a roof body (not shown). The configuration may reduce arrangement work of the wiring harness, but still includes a disadvantage in mounting of the associated equipment.
In view of the above-described disadvantage, an object of the present invention is to provide a roof module in which the associated equipment is easily efficiently reliably mounted in a roof of a car.